XigDem Songs
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Here are five love songs  along with short scenes  about Xigbar and Demyx! I hope you all enjoy! Full summary inside!


Summary: I have been in such a Xigbar/Demyx mood for the past few days, so last night I was listening to love songs on my IPod, and I suddenly had this idea! So, here are five love songs (along with short scenes) about Xigbar and Demyx! Enjoy!

KH – KH

_I Can Love You Like That – John Michael Montgomery_

Demyx was in his room, watching _Titanic_. He was at the part where Jack saves Rose from jumping to her death when he heard someone knocking on the door. "Come in." He said and in walked Xigbar.

"Hey Demy." He greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Watching _Titanic_."

"I didn't know you liked this movie." Xigbar said as he sat down on the bed next to Demyx.

"I _love_ this movie! It's so romantic! Think about it, a rich girl and a poor guy separated by the rules of the different social classes, and yet, they fall in love and wind up together anyway!"

"Wow! I didn't know you were so passionate about romance."

"I love romance, but at the same time, it also makes me sad…"

"Why?"

"Because I've never had a relationship before; I just want someone to love me like that."

"I know someone who does."

"Who?"

Xigbar chuckled, "I'll give you a hint." He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Demyx's cheek.

"Xiggy…" Demyx sighed.

Xigbar smiled and looked into Demyx's oceanic blue eyes. "_I_ can love you like that, Demyx."

Demyx smiled and kissed Xigbar on the lips.

_How Do I Live – LeAnn Rimes_

"Xiggy, please don't go!" Demyx pleaded to him with tears in his eyes as he was about to leave for a mission. "Don't leave me!" Xemnas just had to send Xigbar on a mission to Halloween Town to face off against a very powerful heartless, and not even he was sure that Xigbar was going to survive.

"I have to go, Demyx." Xigbar whispered.

"Why can't someone at least go with you?"

"Everyone else is busy."

"Then _I'll_ go with you!"

"No!" Xigbar cried, "I don't want you to get hurt, Demyx! Just… stay here."

"But I don't want you to get hurt either! How do I live without you? If you're gone, you'd take away everything good in my life!"

"Demyx… I'm sorry, but I have to go." Xigbar whispered and left through a portal, leaving a crying Demyx kneeling on the floor.

_Love Will Find A Way – (from the movie) Lion King 2_

A couple days after Xigbar left and hadn't come back, everyone concluded that he was gone.

Demyx went into one of the castle's many outside hallways and looked up at Kingdom Hearts. "It can't be true…" He whispered, "It just can't be true…" Suddenly, he heard a portal open up behind him and he turned around. "Xigbar!" He cried.

"Hey Demy! Miss me?"

Demyx answered by running over to him and tackled him in a hug, "Everyone thought… you were gone…" He answered through his crying.

"Nah, I'm alright. Xemnas said the heartless was strong, but if that's his version of strong, I wonder what his version of weak is. I was ten times stronger than that thing ever hoped to be!" Xigbar boasted.

"If it was so weak, how come it took you so long to come home?"

"It took me forever to find the freakin' thing! It was hiding!"

Demyx laughed and hugged Xigbar tighter, "I'm so glad you're back! I got to be honest, I was starting to worry that you really were gone, but I should have known better!"

"Why is that?"

"Because love always finds a way!"

Xigbar smiled and held Demyx close, Kingdom Hearts shining down on them.

_Love – (from the cartoon movie) Robin Hood_

Xigbar had taken Demyx to Agrabah and they were walking around and talking, simply enjoying each other's company. While they were there, Demyx heard some of the locals talking about a celebration that was going to happen later that night, and he asked Xigbar about it.

"Yeah, they call it 'The Celebration of the Desert Flower'. Kind of a stupid name if you ask me, but I don't live here." Xigbar explained and Demyx laughed. "That's why I brought you here, because tonight they're going to have fireworks, and I know how much you love them!"

Demyx smiled and gave Xigbar a hug, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Xigbar said and kissed Demyx.

The night came faster than they expected, so the two of them found a cozy spot outside the city and sat down just as the fireworks started. While Demyx sat there, fascinated by the fireworks, Xigbar was more interested in watching Demyx being so fascinated. In the middle of the show, Xigbar suddenly took Demyx's hand, "Demy?"

"Hm?" Demyx asked as he looked at Xigbar, "What is it?"

"I was thinking about something earlier and I kind of want to know your opinion… or answer, rather."

"Okay. To what?"

"We've been going out now for a few months, and I know that's not a long time, but I feel that doesn't matter so much when two people are in love. So, I was thinking that we may want to kick our relationship up another notch."

"How?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is… I want you to marry me."

Demyx's eyes widened and he whispered, "Xiggy…"

"I know it may not be a traditional engagement. I don't have a ring and I didn't get down on one knee, but I am serious. I want you to marry me, so… will you?"

Demyx was beyond shocked, but he still managed to nod and say, "Yes, I will! I don't care if you don't have a ring or that you didn't get down on one knee; I want to marry you!"

Xigbar smiled. "Great! We're engaged then!" He said and kissed Demyx.

Behind them, the fireworks finale went off, but they didn't even notice.

_I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden_

A couple years after Xigbar proposed, he and Demyx were finally married and were currently enjoying their wedding night. They were in the hot tub in the honeymoon suite in their hotel.

Demyx was cuddled up to Xigbar and holding his hand. "I love you, Xigbar."

"I love you too, Demyx. I know this may sound a little crazy, but I knew I loved you before I met you. You complete me, Demyx. Who needs Kingdom Hearts when you have the person you love?"

Demyx smiled, "I feel the exact same way about you, Xiggy! And to think, this whole relationship started when you saw me watching _Titanic_! It really is my favorite movie!"

Xigbar laughed, "Mine too." He said and gave Demyx a kiss.

KH – KH

Well, what did you all think? I know these scenes aren't that great, but I had to get some of this XigDem out of my system! If you want to read more, please don't hesitate to say so; these were fun to write!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
